


TobiSaku for bleakblood13

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: bleakblood13 asked: This is so HARD I have so many people I ship with Sakura! XD er TobiSaku? Or maybe IbiSaku? You choose who you're more comfortable writing I'll love it either way





	TobiSaku for bleakblood13

Sakura looked at her missive, then back at Naruto.

“I think there’s been a mistake,” she said.

From behind his prestigious Hokage desk, Naruto shook his blond head, his eyes shining with excitement.

“No, this will be great!”

“I didn’t sign up to teach genin,” said Sakura, her blood pressure rising. “I have a hospital to lead, and missions, and training—”

“All our best ninja teach. Who could be better!”

Sakura pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead. “Naruto, all our best shinobi were horrible teachers. Please, just look at the history books.”

“I disagree,” said a deep voice from the far side of the room.

Counting to ten, Sakura took a deep breath to steel her nerves, then turned to glare at the crimson eyes and tattooed face of a fully reanimated Senju Tobirama.

“I think we need not just good shinobi, but good people to be teachers,” said Sakura. “A standard that should have been adopted a long time ago.”

“My students were excellent shinobi,” argued Tobirama, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Your students are exactly why we need to implement the ‘good person’ clause in addendum to the teaching contracts,” growled Sakura.

“Then you truly should be a teacher, shouldn’t you? To put your philosophy into practice.”  
  
A muscle in Sakura’s jaw ticked as she resisted the urge to shoot chakra senbon at Tobirama from her eyeballs.

Naruto looked between Sakura and Tobirama, his hands gripping the desk in anxiety. This wasn’t exactly going according to plan.

“G-good thing Tobirama will be partnering with you to teach your new team, then, eh, Sakura?” cheered Naruto.

Sakura and Tobirama’s heads snapped around to focus on Naruto.

“What?” they said in unison.

“The new teaching mantra at the Academy; we’re partnering old—er, I mean, ‘experienced’—,” Naruto’s voice hitched at the venom in Tobirama’s glare. “—teachers with novice teachers to facilitate… a… learning…. exchange…”

The murderous chakra seeping from both Sakura and Tobirama choked the words in Naruto’s throat.

Refusing to cower, but also deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, Naruto handed over matching scrolls.

“They will be waiting for you by training ground seventeen.”

“When?” asked Sakura, reading through the scroll.

Naruto looked at the clock. 

“Now.” 

The scroll crumpled in Sakura’s fist. “And now you’re making us look bad by making us late?!”

“This is unacceptable,” agreed Tobirama.

“So help me, Naruto, when I get back,” threatened Sakura, stomping to the window.

“There will be a severe discussion upon my return,” added Tobirama, joining Sakura at the window.

“I can’t believe this,” muttered Sakura, leaping out from the Hokage Tower to the nearest rooftops.

“Ah, it is completely disgraceful,” agreed Tobirama, hot on Sakura’s heels.

As their murderous chi wafted away after them, Naruto slumped over his desk.

“This is a terrible idea,” he moaned.

“Nonsense! They are perfect for each other!” boasted Hashirama from the window.

“You hid the entire time! I thought you were here for back up!”

“I did back up.”

“Yeah, behind the curtains,” muttered Naruto.

 

**THE END.**


End file.
